The disclosure herein relates generally to methods for generating an activity stream.
Computer systems are known that allow for shared access to objects. As one example, shared storage systems allow users to create or store objects such as files at a remote server, access the files via a network such as the internet, grant shared access to the files to other users, and in some examples, edit the file using a file creation and editing system that is associated with the shared storage system. As another example, a calendar application can allow a user to create a calendar object and grant shared access to the calendar objects to other users. As another example, a task management application can allow creation of task objects for assigning tasks to other users, thus granting the other users shared access to the task object. Shared access to an object by a second user can include any or all of the ability to view the object, modify the object, share the object with additional users, make copies of the object, and delete the object. These types of systems are referred to herein as shared access systems. Shared access systems can allow actions to be taken with respect to an object. As an example, some online document storage and editing systems store files and allow multiple users who have been granted access to a particular file to take actions such as viewing and editing the file. In some shared access systems, users can be provided with information regarding actions taken with respect to certain objects by other users.